


Sherlock in Oz [Podfic]

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie, songlin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, Illustrated, Johnlock Roulette, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Post Series 1, Tornado Warning, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin
Summary: When Sherlock and John travel to Kansas to help Mrs. Hudson’s niece, the motel has only one room left — with a double bed. So far, everything is predictable. But not for long…





	Sherlock in Oz [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sherlock in Oz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344242) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



[The podfic can be found here!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19xVkJjUzjdVTG_Kgb5M1lHBAmMoFf9U-) I'm afraid I couldn't sing all the songs, because I don't know one of them and a couple others turned out to be EXTREMELY hard to sing a cappella, but I did my best!


End file.
